


The Phantom Trickster

by Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16/pseuds/Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper lives in the Mystery Shack, but its an opera house. he lives with his Step dad, Ford. and his step sister Mabel. things take a turn when he is visited by the opera ghost, Bill Cipher. and his childhood friend, Pacifica Northwest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Think of Dipper

The Phantom Trickster: Chapter 1: Think of Dipper

Okay Dipper is 15 and Dipper and Mabel are step-siblings. soooo on with it! 

 

The sounds of violins could be heard throughout the Opera House. Voices with melodic touches to them as the stage was filled with dancers of different genders. They were practicing for a performance they had to do that night in order to keep the place up and running. A certain brown haired teen waltzed through the stage floor as he danced with his partner gracefully. His dark, brown eyes dimming with feeling as the sounds of music filled his ears.

He had been at the Opera House ever since he was a little boy when his parents died by a tragic disease. He was an orphan for most of his life as he lived brokenly out on the streets with nothing but his thieving skills to keep him alive. That was until he met a lovely man who had been living on his own with his adopted girl. Without a second thought, the man eagerly took the boy in and started raising him as his own.

The teen had just finished lifting up his partner when the rehearsal was suddenly interrupted. The manager of the building was walking towards them as he started to shout to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please. As you may know there has been some rumors going around about me quieting my post as the manager of this building. I can now tell you that this is all true."

Gasp and murmurs sprang throughout the whole stage as people started to talk amongst themselves. Dipper however wasn't very stunned by the news at all. He knew the man was going to retire one day, he just hoped that it wasn't going to be today.

Nothing seemed to interest the teen's thoughts anymore so he just started to ignore the ongoing news about the new people who now ran the Opera House.

"So, it would give me great pleasure to now introduce you to the two people who now own the Opera House, Mr. Power and Mr. Trigger." The manager announced as the two known people waved at the group of singers and performers.

Claps and cheers from all around were greeted by the newcomers. The first, was a man with midnight black hair that hung loosely over his dark brown eyes. He dressed in a formal dress suit and pants while the other couldn't care less about being there. It seemed the brunette man was a little nervous about the new position he was in. His emerald green eyes glowed with wonder as he gave the happy crowd a smile.

"Thank you everyone for welcoming us into your theater," Power said as he patted Trigger on the shoulder, "but we would also like to inform you about our new patron as well, Pacifica Northwest."

While claps were emerged from the group of people, a young girl with brown hair started to make her way towards the raven boy who wasn't really paying that much attention anyway.

"Dipper, it's not polite to ignore our new guests to the theater." The girl teased as she nudged the teen's shoulder lightly.

Dipper rolled his eyes as he continued to look through some old music sheets on a table. "So? I'm not interested in meeting them when I'll probably never see them anyway, Mabel."

Mabel frowned as she sighed slightly. Dipper was always the stubborn type whenever it came to meeting new people. It seemed as if the teen didn't trust anyone except for her, her adopted father, Ford, and himself. Mabel could still remember when she first met Dipper. He was only just a kid while she was almost a teenager. The two had grown close as brother and sister, but she still felt as if Dipper still hid stuff from her.

"Will you at least look at the new patron? She seems pretty if I don't say so myself." The teen said as a grin started to form on her lips.

Dipper gave a huff as he lazily turned around for Mabel's amusement. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? It wasn't that he had anything against the new people, he just didn't feel comfortable around people he barely knew.

But this time it was a different story.

Once Dipper made eye contact with the new patron his body stiffened instantly. Those stormy blue eyes and bright blond hair put down were much too familiar to the teen. Dipper couldn't help but feel his cheeks start to heat up instantly as his brown eyes loomed over the slightly older girl before him. His heart beat a million miles a minute as joy and excitement reached the teen's face.

"It's Pacifica," Dipper whispered to himself in hopes that Mabel didn't hear him. But sadly, she did.

"You know her?" she asked, making the blushing teen jump. Mabel couldn't help but grin as she watched her stepbrother struggle to keep himself calm.

"Y-yeah...you could say that. When my parents were still alive, Pacifica and I were close friends. I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He would always call me 'Little Dippy' in order to annoy me every once in a while." Dipper looked over at Mabel to see she had a cheshire cat grin plastered on her face.

"Little Dippy, huh?" she said, teasingly with a smug grin on her face.

Dipper glared at her. "Don't even think about it."

"What? Oh, come on, Dipper it's a cute nickname. Besides she is beautiful." The brown girl said as she turned her gaze back over to where the managers were talking as Robbie, the famous tenor singer, started to introduce himself to Pacifica.

The boy was nothing but a show off to all the other performers on stage. He thought he was best out of everyone even though when he sang you would have to wear earplugs just to keep your hearing in check.

Suddenly, Pacifica was starting to make her way towards Dipper and Mabel. The brown boy straightened up a bit as his gaze fell to the floor in order to not catch Pacifica's eyes. But as the girl walked by him, she showed no sign in knowing Dipper at all.

Dipper frowned as he looked back to where Pacifica had walked off. "She probably wouldn't recognize me anyways. It was a long time when we last saw each other."

"She didn't see you, Dipper." Mabel said as she grabbed the boy's hand in order for them to start rehearsal again.

The dance started as Dipper moved gracefully around the female dancers. Dancing with each one of them as he passed by them. He was so caught up in the music that he barely even noticed that the new managers and his stepfather, Ford, were watching him.

"Who is that handsome young fellow? Surely he's not related to any of you." Trigger said as he nudged Power's side with her elbow. he was really impressed by Dipper's skills as he watched him dance around the stage.

Ford smiled. "Dipper Pines. he's one of our most loyal and well male dancers we have here."

"I can see that without a doubt." Trigger agreed as he watched the teen lift a girl into the air and then catching her in his arms.

The rehearsal was soon over as everyone started to take break from their long practice. Since everyone was done, it was now time for the famous Robbie to practice his solo song for that night. Everyone couldn't help but grimace as they watched him walk up towards the center of stage. Even Dipper winced slightly as he started to hear Robbie sing strongly, and very loudly.

"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while. Please promise me you'll try. Then you'll find that once again you long to take your heart back, and be –" 

Suddenly, a backdrop from up inside the stage started to fall down. Robbie was immediately tackled down by the sudden attempt as everyone screamed and tried to help the struggling him back onto his feet. Uneasiness started to fill the air of the theater as everyone started to murmur to themselves about the opera ghost being unhappy about something.

Dipper couldn't help but listen to the sudden words that flowed through people's mouths. At first, the teen didn't believe there really was an opera ghost. It was just a silly ghost story that people used to tell to their children whenever they visited an Opera House. Saying that if the performers didn't do a good job or something then the ghost would suddenly stop the whole performance dead on before the audience could watch it.

Really it was nothing to worry about, but after three years of being a part of the Opera House, Dipper was starting to slowly suspect to believe that there really was one.

"Mr. Robbie," Power said as he helped the boiling man back onto his feet, "these things do happen."

Robbie glared as a low growl left his throat. "For the past bloody three years, these things do happen! And have you stopped them from happening? No!" the man yelled as he started to walk out the door. "Until you guys stop these things from happening, I am not singing in this Opera House ever again!" he yelled as he stomped through the theatre doors and slammed them shut with a powerful force.

All was silent by the sudden change of events. Who was going to sing Robbie's part in the program now? The managers started to talk amongst themselves as they tried to figure out a way to continue the program without canceling it. Ford could see the worried glances about the people and decided to step into the picture before all went crashing down.

"Dipper Pines, can sing it sir." The man said as she nudged her head towards the male dancer behind him.

By the sound of his name being called, Dipper stopped what he was doing and looked up from his spot.

"What, a choir's boy? Don't be silly!" Power stated as he shrugged the idea from his mind.

"He's been taking lessons from a great teacher." Ford said as he continued to pressure the older man's patients.

"Who?" Trigger asked as he looked at the young teen curiously.

Dipper couldn't help but grow shy by the sudden attention he was having. He wasn't used to this much attention that it played with the boy's nerves wildly. With a gulp, he answered, "I-I don't know his name, sir."

"Let him sing for you Mr. Power and Trigger. He has been well taught." Ford said as he should put a supporting hand on his stepson's shoulder to try and calm his nerves. Surprisingly, the gentle gesture was just enough to calm the young teen down just a bit.

Both adults looked at each other as the brunette man gestured for the boy to come towards them. "Come on then. Don't be shy just start from the beginning." he said as he walked to the side with him.

Dipper slowly made his way towards the center of the stage. His mind bobbling wildly as he tried to calm himself. The reason why he never sang before was because he had terrible stage fright. It was different when he was dancing, but this, this was meant to only prove if you were able enough to sing or not.

The sound of violins filled the room as Dipper started lose himself to soft, soothing music before him. His breathing started to slow down until it was evenly with his body as he started to sing the first verses.

"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try. Then you'll find that once again you long to take your heart, and be free. If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me." 

The room was filled with silent shocked faces as they watched and listened to the beautiful sound that left the shy fifteen-year-old boy's mouth. It would seem that they had just found there new singer.


	2. Angel of Mystery

That night at the Opera House was nothing that Dipper had seen before. After he sang the song they immediately told him he got the part. Instead of him being dressed in his usual dance uniform, he was dressed in a silver white tux and pants. His hair was slightly combed back, but it still held the teen’s normal messy look to it. The lights on the stage illuminated off his clothes as he looked throughout the crowd in awe.

He never knew he would ever make it this far. His teacher had told him that he would make a wonderful singer one day, but he didn’t expect this. The crowd of a thousand people here just to hear him sing one song. He could even see that Pacifica was up in the boxes in order to watch the performance as well.

Nervousness started to strike the teen’s heart as he tried to control his emotions. The last thing he wanted was to make a fool of himself in front of thousands of people.

The music was starting to take its course to where Dipper would have to sing again, and so, with a deep breath, he did.

“We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea. But, if you can still remember, stop and think of me. Think of all the things we’ve shared and seen. Don’t think about the way things might have been.” 

Off to the side of the stage, Mabel and Ford were both watching Dipper with smiles on their faces. They knew Dipper had a gift in singing they just never knew why the teen didn’t like singing in the first place. Ford patted his stepdaughter’s shoulder gently as he started to make his way to join the patron up in the boxes.

“Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we’ll never do. There will never be a day when I won’t think of you.” 

Up in the boxes, Pacifica couldn’t help but stop looking at the teen on stage. She knew she had heard that voice somewhere before but just couldn’t put her finger on it. Power and Trigger had told her that Robbie had quit the show unexpectedly and that they found another singer to do his part.

At first, Pacifica was a little nervous that the people would not like it, or that the random singer would do a horrible job on the song. But she was immediately turned down when the teen opened up his mouth.

He sounded like an angel.

Just then, Pacifica’s eyes widen as she looked at the teen closely. His brown hair swishing slightly as the teen moved his head, and his brown eyes would sometimes look up at Pacifica but then quickly look back out into the audience. Realization struck the girl instantly.

“Can it be? Can it be, Dipper?” 

The words that came out of her mouth were just the kick she needed to pull herself together. With a smile, she quickly stood up and clapped her hands together while saying, “Bravo!”

Quickly, Pacifica started to make her way down to where the stage was as she passed by an unknown Ford, who stopped in his tracks when she saw the girl walking away from her seat.

“Long ago, it seems so long ago. How young and innocent we were! He may not remember me, but I remember him.” 

Back with Dipper, the teen was starting to relax even more as he knew that the song was coming close to an end. He was a little sad that he had to stop singing, but really, he just wanted to go back to his dressing room and just sleep for the rest of the night. The music started to change again as the teen readied his voice to sing again.

“Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons, so do we. But please promise me, that sometimes you will think…” 

Dipper stopped as a grin started to form on his face. ‘Guess it’s time to show off then.’ He thought as he started to sing in an up and down rhythm that made the audiences faces awe in wonder.

“…of me!” 

The audiences clapped and cheered as they stood up in their seats. Ezra smiled excitedly as he bowed in order to thank them for their support. Flowers were flown onto the stage as the teen quickly picked one of the flowers up and made a dash for it backstage. If he didn’t hurry there would be no telling what would happen to him if the people caught him in the hallways.

________________________________________

The night was a success as everyone backstage cheered for the wonderful performance that had just happened on stage. Mabel was quick to make her way towards her stepbrother in order to congratulate him, but she suddenly lost sight of him when she entered the busy hallway of the theater. Everyone was outside in search for the beautiful voiced teen in order to talk to him, but Mabel knew that her brother wouldn’t be out here even if he was dared to.

Nobody would want to be out here in this chaos for too long.

There was only one place she knew where the teen would be and quickly made a dash towards the underground chapel in the Opera House.

________________________________________

Dipper was already kneeling down in the chapel as he started to light candles. A picture of the teen’s parents were behind the burning candles as the teen bowed his head in order to make a quickly prayer to his parents when suddenly –

“Brava, Brava, Bravissimo…” 

The ghost chilling sound of an unknown voice danced through Dipper’s ears. He quickly opened his eyes as he looked around the room to see where the voice was coming from. He had heard it many times before when he was younger. He had thought he was losing his mind at first, but then soon discovered that the voice was nothing but harmless. It always spoke to him when he was ever feeling down or out of it.

It made him feel as if he had an angel by his side.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps came as Ezra looked back to the doorway.

“Dipper? Dipper?” 

The voice was too familiar for the teen to not know it. A smile soon started to form on his lips as he was about to call out to his sister when –

“Dipper…” 

The same unknown voice from before spoke again, only this time it was faint. Dipper snapped his head back around as he searched the walls for a clue of any kind, but nothing stood out to him.

Suddenly, Mabel had finally made her way down the spiral staircase as she saw her brother knelt over in front of some candles. A tease started to play in her voice as she made her way over to him.

“Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect. I only wish I knew your secret! Who is your great tutor?” 

Dipper couldn’t help but smile at his sister’s teasing voice. It probably was about time to tell her his secret. He just didn’t know how to explain it at first. Where should he start? After mentally fighting himself, he finally decided on where to start his story about his angel of music.

“Mabel, when Ford took me here to live with you guys, I would always come down here by myself in order to pray over my lost parents. I would light a candle in honoring for them, but then I would hear a voice, from above. And in my dreams he was always there. You see, before my parents died they told me that I would be protected by an angel; an angel of music.” Dipper explained as he looked over at his sister’s face.

Mabel didn’t meet Dipper’s eyes for a while until she finally looked up at him. She seemed to have taken the information in pretty well. She wasn’t calling him a weirdo or something that he was afraid would happen if he told her this.

A sigh left the girl’s mouth as she looked at the other straight in the eye, almost as if questioning him about his next answer.

“Dipper, do you believe? Do you think the spirit of your parents have come to coach you?”

“Who else, Mabel?”

Mabel didn’t answer as she looked down over at the side in deep thought. Dipper didn’t seem to understand what his sister was so worried about. If his parents have come to watch over him and help him then that would be a good thing, right? It would mean that they still cared for him even in the afterlife.

“My parents once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he’d appear. Now as I sing I can sense him, and I know he’s here.” 

Dipper said as he slowly started to stand up from his spot on the floor. Dazed almost, he started to talk what was inside his mind and didn’t even notice the worried expression on Mabel’s face as she listened to her brother’s useless reasoning.

“Here in this room, he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he’s always with me. He, the unseen genius.” 

Mabel about had enough as she quickly took Dipper’s hands and started to lead the boy out of the room, thinking his mind must be getting sick from staying inside the underground room for too long.

“Dipper you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can’t come true. Dipper, you’re talking in riddles and it’s not like you!” 

Even if the words of what his sister told him were true, they still didn’t make Dipper believe that he did have an angel watching over him. It got him this far, hadn’t it? Without even thinking, Dipper started to sing in hopes that he’ll angel would hear him.

“Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory.” 

“Who is this angel this…” Mabel whispered to herself as she continued to drag Dipper back to his quarters.

“Angel of music, hide no longer, secret and strange angel!” Both teens said at the same time as they both had different means in their words.

Suddenly, Dipper stopped walking as if he was afraid or something. Mabel looked behind her to see that the teen was looking around the halls as if they were hiding something that the teenage girl couldn’t see.

“He’s with me even now…” 

“Your hands are cold…” 

“All around me…” 

“Your face, Dipper, its white!” 

“It frightens me…” 

“Don’t be frightened.”


	3. Trickster of the Opera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I'm rushing with posting chapters. and I had this same story but only the first two chapters on another site but people were questioning/complaining that I didn't have Wendy as the "love interest." or Mabel as the "Main Character" or what ever so the outcome for shipping would be WenDip and MaBill. 
> 
> Well to put it simply.... I don't like either of those ships. shocking! right? 
> 
> I picked those people because I felt that those were the best roles. 
> 
> And believe it or not... "Northwest Mansion Mystery." is one of my top 5 favorite episodes! 
> 
> soooooo... on with the show!

It had been an hour until Mabel and Dipper made it back to their quarters. The theater was still bustling with people who still wanted to see the mysterious new singer that sang on stage. It was a horror flick as the teens tried their best to get away from the hungry mob of people so they could rest and sleep well in their comfy beds.

Finally, after 30 minutes of trying to break away from the chaotic crowd, the teens quickly made their way towards their quarters to only find that their father was already there waiting for them. A smile was plastered on his lips as the man hugged both of his children lovingly.

“Chapel again?” Ford said as he looked over at his oldest child.

Mabel nodded with a cheeky grin on her face. “Yep! Had to drag him away from the place this time. I think we might need to put a collar or something on him so we know where he is.” The girl teen teased as she ruffled the male’s messy hair.

“Hey! I’m not a pet! I can take care of myself thank you!” Dipper argued as he tried to fix his hair where his sister messed it up.

“Yeah, says the one who talks to himself all the time.” Mabel taunted as she could see that she hit a nerve in the boy’s body. A warning glare was shot towards her as the boy started to open his mouth, but quickly shut it when he saw his mother’s stern face.

“Now you two, enough! I swear it’s like the older you two get the more you like to pick at each other.” Ford sighed as he rubbed his forehead with his six fingered hand.

Dipper just smiled as he slung his arm around Mabel. “Hey, we’re brother and sister. I think we’re supposed to fight with each other.”

Mabel grinned as she elbowed her brother’s side. “Yeah, plus, this is just how we show how much we care for each other.”

Ford rolled his eyes as he shook her head at the two teens. Children could give you such a headache after a short while. With sigh, Ford dropped his hand back down to his side as a small smile fell onto his face.

“I guess it can’t be helped. Oh, and Dipper,” the man started as he pulled out a yellow rose from his pocket, “he’s pleased with you.” He said as he handed the flower to the teen.

Mabel raised an eyebrow as she looked over at the rose. She was about to say something when her father touched her shoulder and shook his head in an attempt to say ‘don’t ask’ as the two left the youngling to his thoughts.

________________________________________

It had been an hour and Pacifica still hadn’t been able to see Dipper. She first had to talk to all the guest about how much they enjoyed the performance before she could even try to make it to the teen’s dressing room. She was in no attempt in not seeing the young teen after tonight so she had to hurry before Dipper decided to finally go to bed.

With a quick slip and a slide, she was finally in front of Dipper’s room. Nervousness started to fill the girl’s heart as she clutched and unclutched her fists. Why was she so nervous? It was just her long lost friend she barely got to see after she moved away suddenly.

Pacifica quickly ignored the uncomfortable feelings that ran through her body as she slowly turned the doorknob. She peeked inside to only stop at the sight she saw. Dipper was still in his uniform as he leaned over a dresser while fiddling with a yellow rose in his hands. His brown hair was messy over his dark brown eyes that glowed under his bangs. The sight was breathtaking as Pacifica thought the teen would never grow to look as handsome as he was just now.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head as a grin started to play around her face. With a breath, she walked into the dressing room and started to chant a little rhyme she used to say when Dipper and her were little.

“Little Dippy, let his mind wonder. Little Dippy thought, would I founder more with dolls or shoes?” Pacifica rhymed as she could see the teen’s expression start to change slightly. The girl walked closer as she watched the young teen look up with shock in his eyes.

Dipper couldn’t help but stare at the girl before him. Pacifica was in his room, and of course she was rhyming her annoying little riddle she made up when they were little that would just eat at Dipper’s skin. The teen crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the girl walk closer to him with that stupid, yet blinding smile over her pretty face.

“Pacifica. I thought you would’ve forgotten that rhyme by now.” Dipper said as he narrowed his eyes slightly at the girl.

“What? You still annoyed about the little nickname I gave you, Dippy?” Pacifica teased as the boy scowled at her.

“Yes, and if you’re only in here to tease me about it, then go away so I can get some sleep.” Dipper said as he turned his back to the girl.

Pacifica chuckled at the boy’s childish behavior as she made her way over to him. With a swift movement, she wrapped her arms from behind the teen as she leaned forward a bit to whisper in his ear.

“You’re still stubborn as the last time I saw you.” She said as she felt Dipper stiffen in her hold slightly. She could probably guess that the teen was blushing by the sudden touch. With a chuckle, she slowly let go of the boy as the brown stood up from his spot and turned to look back at her.

“You say it as if it’s a bad thing.” Dipper joked with a cocky grin on his face.

“Hmm…depends on how you look at it.” Pacifica said as a frown formed onto the boy’s face. The girl chuckled lightly as she pulled the teen into a tight hug. “You sang like an angel tonight.”

Dipper couldn’t help but blush at the sudden words. Was she trying to embarrass him even more? It was bad enough that the girl was hugging him with such passion that it almost made the teen’s heart explode with excitement. With a sigh, he wrapped his arms around Pacifica in order to pull her closer as he closed his eyes to in take the girl’s sweet scent.

After a minute of just enjoying one another’s company, Pacifica finally pulled back from the teen. A smile soon formed on her lips when Dipper’s eyes met hers. Those dark brown eyes that whenever you saw them you would think that electricity would come crawling out of them.

“So, what has my little Dip –“Pacifica started but quickly stopped when she saw the warning glare appear on Dipper’s face. The girl just rolled her eyes. “Fine. What has my little Dipper been up to since the last time I saw him?”

Dipper smiled when he heard that Pacifica used his proper name and not his stupid nickname. There was actually a lot he wanted to tell the girl, but knew if he did then they would be here all night so he decided to just summon up the important parts instead.

“Well, a lot actually. Remember when my parents would tell me that one day I would be visited by an angel of music? Well, my parents are dead now, Pacifica, and I have been visited by the angel. It’s actually the reason as to why I sounded so good tonight.” Dipper explained as he nervously started to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

Pacifica smiled as she shook her head at the teen. She gently placed her hands on Dipper’s shoulders in order to make the boy look up at her.

“I wouldn’t doubt it, and now, we go to dinner.” She said as she lightly patted the teen’s shoulders and started to make her way towards the door.

Dipper was stunned for a moment as he let Pacifica’s words sink into him. ‘Dinner? She wanted to have dinner with me?’ Dipper thought as he quickly shook his head and grabbed onto Pacifica’s arm in order to make her stop. “No, Pacifica, I can’t. The angel of music is very strict.”

“Then I won’t let you stay up too late.” Pacifica teased as she chuckled to herself, pulling away from Dipper’s grip as she continued on her way.

“Pacifica–“Dipper started but was soon interrupted.

“Oh, come on, Dipper. I haven’t seen you in years and you won’t even have dinner with me? Come now you must change. I’ll only be two minutes.” Pacifica said as she left the room.

“No! Pacifica wait!” Dipper shouted but was too late for the girl had already left the room. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go and hangout with his long lost friend. It was the fact that his angel didn’t allow him to date which was very strange to Dipper, but he never questioned it.

But what Dipper didn’t know was that when Pacifica left someone had locked the door without the girl noticing. Everyone in the Opera House had already retired to their quarters for a well-deserved rest for tomorrow’s new rehearsal. Most of the lights from within the building were already turned off as the two new managers had locked up the place tight and had left to go back to their own home. Dipper was still in his room as he just finished changing out of his uniform and now into his comfortable sleeping clothes. He knew he couldn’t leave with Pacifica so he might as well get ready for bed.

Suddenly, the candles from inside Dipper’s room blew out all of a sudden. Darkness filled the room as the teen looked up with alarm plastered on his face. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The moon glowed through the window in order to brighten up the dark room just a bit. A chill crawled up Dipper’s spine as he slowly started to make his way towards the door when –

“Insolent girl, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!” 

A ghost chilling voice boomed throughout the dark room. Dipper could feel his heart start to quicken by every sound the unknown voice said. He could tell the voice was angry with what had happened between him and Pacifica. Slowly, he turned around as he tried to pin point the angry voice to only see that it was everywhere around him. It was nearly impossible to tell where the voice was coming from. When the voice stopped, Dipper gave a quick breath as he tried to apologize to his angel.

“Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel, my soul was weak; forgive me. Enter at last, master.” 

The voice came again only this time is seemed amused.

“Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!” 

Dipper was confused for a moment as he slowly lifted up his eyes to only gasp at the sudden sight he saw. There before him was a man dressed entirely in black and yellow. His hands were fixed in with yellow gloves as they seemed to twitch eagerly in order to touch something. The man was slightly taller than Dipper and possibly a lot older than him as he could see some of the outline of his face while part of it was covered with a black mask. His eyes glowed a sickly color of yellow as he could see that the man had short blond hair.

Curiosity pulled on Dipper’s heart as he stared at the mysterious man before him. Could he be his angel? Why did he wear a mask? Dipper couldn’t help but feel drawn to the unknown presence as he started to make his way towards the man in a daze almost.

“Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory! Angel of music, hide no longer. Come to me strange angel.” 

“I am your angel of music. Come to me, angel of music.” 

The sound of banging and raddling could be heard from outside the room. Pacifica had come back to get Dipper but to only see that the door was locked. The girl thought that maybe the teen locked it in order for him to change without someone dropping in on him, but not until a low voice started to come from inside the room. Panic struck Pacifica as she tried to desperately open the door.

“Who is that voice? Who is that in there?!” she yelled as he tried to get an answer but to only hear none. “Dipper? Dipper!”

“I am your angel of music. Come to me, angel of music.” 

The angel sang again as Dipper walked closer to the man unaware by the panic yelling from outside his room. A gloved hand was placed out for the teen to take as Dipper slowly lifted his hand and took hold of it. The grip tightened instantly when the teen touched it as he let himself be lured into a hallway filled with candles up and down the walls.

Dipper didn’t move his eyes away from the man as if he was cast under a spell. Every so often the man would look back at him to see if he was still following him.Dipper’s chest tighten by an unknown force as his mouth started to move while words from his mind flew out of it in a melodic voice.

“In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again for now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind.” 

The man seemed to be amused as he heard Dipper sing. He continued to lead the boy through his maze like home. For years he had watched over the boy in hopes that one day he would be able to take him, and bring him to his lair under the Opera House. The lust and pleasure of finally touching the teen made the man want more as his yellow eyes met again with brown, dazed ones. They rounded a corner that lead to where a stream and a boat could be seen from below. The man tightened his grip on Dipper’s hand as he continued to walk.

“Sing once again with me a strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind. The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind.” 

A grin formed on the man’s face as he started to row the boat down the stream. Dipper was still in aww that it took him awhile until he was sitting properly in the boat. The water was warm as steam rose from it. The whole place looked like he was in a dream, but he knew he wasn’t.

“Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask he wear.” 

“It’s me they hear.” 

“Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is here/there inside my/your mind.” The two voices sang in harmony as they made their way closer to the lair.

Dipper watched as a gate rose up out of the water in order for them to continue on. The cave was enchanted with candles and a piano organ that was visible to all who could see.

“He’s there, the Phantom of the Opera.” Dipper let his body go as he continued to sing with what his heart wanted.

“Sing, my angel of music. Sing to me…” The man said as he listened to his beautiful angel sing for him.

They had finally made it to the little rock island that made up the man’s home. He swiftly walked out of the boat as he gracefully removed his black cape. Dipper, who was by now out of breath for singing too high, looked at the mysterious man before him as he waited for him to say something.

A smile came to the man’s face as he looked down at the boy. “Welcome, Dipper, to my home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Gravity Falls! but I do want a 3rd season! oh yea I know that all there eyes are black circles but this is my guess at what eye color is what.


	4. Little Dipper In The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...... I was going to take a look at the original book but then I found "Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children" instead and I got sucked in!! but well here you go!

Dipper was speechless as he looked over at the man. He didn't know what to say. He had always wondered what it would be like to meet his angel, but now that he was literally in front of him, it was hard to not just stare and be silent. Half of him was saying that it was a dream, but by the way the man touched him from before he knew it wasn't. Still one question lingered in his mind:

"What's your name?" Dipper asked only to quickly cover his mouth with his hand. Embarrassment flushed over his face as he tried to look away from the man's enchanting gaze.

A chuckle was heard as Dipper looked up to see the man laughing over his childish behavior. With a smile, he said, "I go by many names, but I guess you could just call me Cipher."

Cipher's voice sent chills down the brunet's back. The teen shifted his feet slightly as he tried to control himself as he looked over at the man with wonder. There was more he wanted to know but just couldn't find the courage to ask it. Nervousness started to crawl at his skin as he watched the man walk over to him, his voice sending jolts of electricity through his body as he sang.

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses." 

Cipher held one of his hands out for Dipper to take. Hesitation came to the teen as he slowly took the hand and stood up. He stepped out of the boat as he let the man lead him deeper into his lair, showing him the things around him.

"Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night." 

Dipper couldn't help but gaze in awe at the place around him. He was starting to enjoy his surrounds more than the person before him. With a frown, the man turned Dipper's head back around so he was looking back at him. He even showed the teen a little model he built of the stage that showed a figure on it that looked an awful lot like Dipper.

"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar. And you'll live as you've never lived before." 

Dipper closed his eyes as he let the man's soothing voice flow throughout his body. A gasp left his mouth when the man hit a high note that immediately sent shivers of joy down his spine. He slowly opened his eyes to only see that Cipher was staring at him with glazed covered eyes. The sight was enough to make the teen blush as the man continued to lead Dipper throughout his home.

"Softly, deftly music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot fight; the darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me." 

By the last verse, Dipper could feel his face start to heat up. The touch of the man's hands falling ghostly around his face made him want to look away, but he couldn't. He jumped suddenly when he felt Cipher's hands start to travel up and down his body. He couldn't help but gasp at the sudden jolts of pleasure that were sent throughout his body.

"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation." 

The man was behind him as he whispered in his ear. He grabbed one of Dipper's hands and let the teen touch his face. He continued to torture the boy with his hands as he finally released him from his touch and started to lead him through the lair again.

"Let the dream begin. Let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write; the power of the music of the night." 

Cipher lifted back a drape of white curtains as he let Dipper look inside. With a smile, the teen looked inside but to only stare speechless at the sight he saw. A replica of himself as a mannequin was before him that was dressed in a wedding tuxedo. Dipper couldn't take it anymore as he finally just let his body collapse.

Cipher quickly caught the fainted boy in his arms. He should've known showing him the mannequin would probably shake the teen's nerves even more. At least he knew what the man thought about him and what he wanted to be with him. He lifted the teen up in his arms as he started to make his way towards his bedroom. Carefully, he lowered the boy down onto the sheets as a smile lingered over his face.

"You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night." He whispered quietly as he let his hand move hesitantly over Dipper's cheek before leaving him to sleep. 

________________________________________

The morning was quiet as the Opera House slowly started to come to life. Everyone inside slowly were starting to wake up from their peaceful dreams. Mabel was one of those people as she quickly changed out of her nightgown and into her normal dancing attire. She was on her way towards Dipper's dressing room since he wasn't in his bed this morning. The teen had just made it to the room to only find that it was locked.

Confusion stuck Mabel's mind as she pulled out a spare key from her pocket and started to unlock the door; thinking that Dipper probably locked it in case someone tried to walk in on him. Slowly, she opened the door as she peaked inside. The room was quiet and dark as some light come from the window. It seemed that no one has been inside the room since last night.

Mabel started to grow worried about her little brother. Where could he be? Surely he hadn't just vanished into thin air? The young girl walked inside the room to see that nothing looked out of the ordinary. She was just about to leave and tell her mother what had happened until she saw something.

Light started to flicker slight behind the tall standing mirror. It looked as if a secret passage was placed behind it. Curiously, Mabel walked over to the mirror and pulled it to the side as she saw that it led to a secret passage underground the Opera House. She slowly walked inside the cold watery room as she adventured forward.

Surely her mother wouldn't mind if she was late for practice. She had to find Dipper first anyway because without him then the dance would be a total disaster. Plus, she doubt that her father would like it if he found out his son was missing.

The room was dark as the teen could see cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. Unlit torches were placed all around the walls as water dripped onto the slippery dark walls of stone. The sound of squeaking could be heard as Mabel saw mice and rats run along the floor. It was almost as if she was in a horror film as if she was waiting for the killer to jump out at her and kill her on the spot. She was so caught up in her surroundings that she barely even noticed the sudden hand that touched her shoulder.

Gasping, Mabel turned around to see a frowning Ford.

"Dad? W-what are you doing here?" Mabel asked.

Ford said nothing but grab his daughter's hand as he started to take her out of the room.

________________________________________

The sound of girls screaming and giggling could be heard inside the girl's dressing room. Stan, the Opera House's stagehand man, was chasing girls around the room as he pretended to act like the opera ghost. He knew girls were scared of anything scary and just made his job even easier to get closer to them.

"Like dried up clay is his skin. A great black hole served as the nose that never grew. You must be always on your guard, or he will catch you with his magical lasso!" He said as he took a rope and wrapped it around on of the girls as he pretended to bit of their neck.

Ford had just brought his daughter back from inside the room as he watched Stan with disgust in his eyes. The man was nothing but a disgusting perv that wanted nothing from a girl but to be in her pants. He quickly walked over to the squealing girl in his arms as he separated the two immediately.

"Those who speak of what they know, find, too late, that prudent silence is wise. Agent Kallus, hold your tongue! Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!" 

Ford slapped the man across the face as the girls around them gasped in shock. Feeling as if he had accomplished something, he left the room as the excitement from inside the room before was quickly turned over into nothing but silence.

________________________________________

Dipper woke to the sound of music playing in a low rhythm. He was rather confused at first when he noticed his weird surroundings. Where was he? It looked as if he was underground and in someone's bed. He noticed he was still dressed in his clothes so that meant nothing had happened to him. The noise he heard earlier started to play again as he slowly got up and started to make his way throughout the room.

"I remember there was mist. Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake. There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat. And in the boat there was a man." 

The teen looked throughout the candle lit room as he followed the music that danced around in his head. It was suddenly interrupted though when Dipper looked to see a man playing the piano from across the room. His memory was starting to come back to him as he stared curiously at the masked man before him.

The sound of Dipper's voice must've flew over to the man's ears cause he immediately stopped what he was doing as he looked back at him. Yellow eyes met brown instantly as the world around them seemed to stop to a slow pace. Dipper couldn't help but smile slightly as he remembered that this man was his angel of music.

He didn't seem to look like the teen thought in his visions, but he was just happy to have finally met him. He slowly started to make his way towards him as his mind continued to wonder back to the mask. Why did he wear it? As much as he hated it, he just had to pull it off. He wanted to know the man who hid under it. Even if he regret it in the end.

"Who was that shape in the shadow? Who's that face in the mask?" He said to himself as he reached the man before him.

Cipher let the boy touch his face he melted into the touch. Without the man noticing, Dipper slowly pulled the mask off of his face. He couldn't get a good look though because he was immediately flown back onto the ground as Cipher covered his face with his hands. A glare was thrown straight at his face as the man started to curse out at him with a snarl.

"Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon, is this what you wanted to see?" 

Cipher shouted as he pulled down a drape that covered a mirror. Dipper was paralyzed with fear as he watched the man in horror start to knock over lamps and candles all around him.

"Curse you! You little liar! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free! Damn you... Curse you... Stranger than you dreamt it. Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven. Secretly, secretly...oh, Dipper..." 

Dipper gasped by the sound of his name. His eyes darted upward as he could see that the man was looking at him with sorrow.

"Fear can turn to love. You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster of this repulsive carcass who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty. Secretly, secretly...oh, Dipper..." 

Guilt surrounded Dipper as he looked down at the black mask in his hands. Maybe he shouldn't have pulled the mask off by his own free will. He should've just asked first before doing things on his own. He didn't know the man would flip out and yell at him like that over just because of his mask. The teen never got a good look at Cipher's face but by his reaction he could tell that the man didn't want anyone seeing it.

With a gulp, a slowly gave the mask back to Cipher as he eagerly took it back from the teen's hands. Dipper didn't look up to meet the man's eyes until he knew that the mask was back on in order to show he was sorry.

Suddenly, a hand was placed on his shoulder as he looked up to see that the man was looking down at him with a frown.

"Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my theater will be looking for you."


	5. Back to the Begining

The Opera House was bustling with people as Power tried to make his way inside. People from everywhere were there in order to get tickets to the next performance in hope to see the mysterious singer again. Power however was facing a threat worse than death. First Robbie the famous singer leaves and now from what his partner told him is that Dipper has now gone missing! Without a main singer or a cast there was no way they could continue on with the show tonight.

Power gave a huff as he took off his coat. Nothing seemed to be going his way these past few days. There was no doubt that he wasn’t worried about Dipper’s disappearance, but with his partner bringing it up every few minutes when they weren’t at the Opera House he couldn’t help but feel a little bit annoyed. What was so special about the kid anyway? Sure he had a voice of an angel, but did he really matter that much to be keeping himself up past midnight thinking about what could’ve happened?

The man shook his head as he continued to make his way upstairs. Thinking about the problem was doing nothing for his nerves. The best thing to do was to try and wait and see if the teen came back or not. The sound of scurrying feet fled through Power’s ears as he looked up to see his partner hurrying towards him.

“Oh, Power, what on earth are we going to do? Without a cast we can’t entertain our guests for tonight!” Trigger exclaimed as he hurried towards his partner.

“Now Trigger, I’m sure we can think of something.” Power said as he tried to confront his partner the best he good. “Have you heard any other news about Dipper?”

Trigger frowned. “No. He’s still missing. I don’t get it Power, why would Dipper just leave without telling any of us? I mean his family and everyone is here so why would he leave?”

Power had to think on that one. What his partner was saying did make sense. It wasn’t like for the boy to just walk out and leave unexpected. If he was going to go somewhere and to make sure he wasn’t followed, he would’ve done a better job at covering his tracks.

Unless…

“You don’t think he could’ve been –“Power started but was quickly shot down when his partner gave him a stern look.

“Don’t even finish that sentence. I’m pretty sure he’s probably in the Opera House somewhere and we just haven’t found him yet.”

“Uh, Trigger, do you think we would’ve found him by now if he was in the Opera House? I mean we’ve practically searched the whole building up and down, and there is still no sign of the kid.” Power said, trying to reason with his partner.

Trigger gave a glare towards the man until finally he sighed. He knew what his partner was saying was right. If Dipper was still in the building they would’ve found him by now. It was just the fact that she didn’t want to believe that something did happen to him.

“I know, Power. I just…I just didn’t want to believe it.” he said as he rubbed his hand over his forehead. All of this worrying and searching for the brunette teen had made him get a headache. Who knew worrying this much over one person would have you feeling this bad.

With a sigh, Trigger lowered his hand back down towards his side until something caught his eye. he didn’t know how he didn’t notice it before. His emerald eyes flickered towards where his partner hand was as he saw a white envelope slightly clutched in his right hand.

“Power, what’s that?” he asked, pointing towards the letter.

Power looked to where his partner was pointing to see the forgotten letter in his hands. He was so caught up in trying to figure out what to do for tonight’s performance that he completely forgot about the letter. A frown soon formed on the man’s face as he started to fiddle his fingers around the loose opening of the paper. He had read over it and wanted to show his partner what the thing said, but every time he saw it he wanted to do nothing but rip the letter in many pieces to help calm his nerves.

“It’s nothing, Trigger. Just a letter I got this morning that I really just want to burn and throw away.” Power mumbled, scowling.

Confusion flown on the man’s face as he urged his partner to read it to him anyway.

Power sighed as he pulled out the small piece of paper and started reading it.

“Dear Power, 

Just a brief reminder, my salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost by return of post; P.T.O. No one likes a debtor so it’s better if my orders are obeyed! 

Signed, 

B.C.” 

“B.C.? Who’s that?” Trigger asked, watching as his partner pocketed the letter into his pants.

“I don’t know, but whoever he is apparently we owe him money.”

“Money?! B-but…how much?”

Power stayed quiet for a moment as he adverted his eyes away before mumbling, “$20,000…”

“$20,000?! Is this person crazy?! We don’t even have that much after having that huge success from last night! Ugh…what more could possibly go on today?”

“Where is he?”

Both Trigger and Power jumped when they heard the unknown voice. They quickly turned around to see that they’re patron, Pacifica, was running towards them with a very unhappy look on her face.

“You mean Robbie?” Power asked as he made his way over towards the slightly fuming girl.

A scowl ran across Pacifica’s face when she heard the mention of the once famous singer. Why in the world would they think that she wanted to see him; the Goth? Ever since the turn of events after seeing Dipper last night, the man could barely even function herself after witnessing the locked and unfamiliar sound that was coming from the teen’s room. Her thoughts she would just confront the brunette teen the next day and ask him what had happened, but no, instead she had to get a letter that only fired up her nerves even more.

And now the people she worked with are asking her if he wanted to see the goth? As if!

“No, I mean Dipper. Where is he?” Pacifica asked, or well, rather demanded.

Power gave an annoyed huff. “Well how should we know?”

“He freaking lives here, how can you not know where he is? Besides, I got your letter this morning and I would like to have an answer for it!” Pacifica demanded as she showed a white envelope to the two adults.

Both adults looked at each other in confusion.

“A letter? We never sent you a letter.” Trigger said, looking over at Pacifica.

“W-what? B-but if you didn’t send it then that would mean Dipper wouldn’t be…here?” Pacifica asked as she tried to piece together the missing pieces in her mind.

“Of course he’s not here! If he was then we wouldn’t be –“

Trigger placed a hand on his partner’s shoulder in order to stop him before the man and girl started to have a fight. “Power, stop before you start something.” he could tell that his partner wanted to protest, but he wasn’t going to have it as he threw a warning glare at him.

Once he saw that Power was going to be quiet, he turned his gaze over to Pacifica who was still trying to figure out what was going on.

“Pacifica, may I see the letter that was sent to you?” Trigger asked as he watched until the letter was in his grasp. Opening the envelope, the man could see that it was sent by the same person who they apparently owed money to.

“What does it say,Trigger?” Power asked as he tried to read the letter before him.

Trigger looked over at his partner. “It says: Do not fear for Mr. Pines. The angel of music has him under his wing. Make no attempt to see him again.”

Pacifica clutched and unclutched her hands as she tried to calm herself. After hearing the words from the letter again, she couldn’t help but want to pull her hair out without knowing if Dipper was ok or not.

“If you guys didn’t write it, then who did?” Pacifica asked as she watched the two people before her shake their heads in an attempt to say that they didn’t know.

“Where is she?”

Everyone turned around as the watched the front doors of the Opera House open. A very angry man came stomping through the hallways as he made his way over towards the three people, his eyes in a glare as his mouth was up into a snarl. Robbie, the famous singer, was back and he sure as hell didn’t look happy about something, or at someone.

Power and Trigger were shocked to see that Robbie had returned after making sure a huge blow out the last time they saw him. They both told him that they were happy he was back, but Robbie barely paid them any attention for his eyes were glued on a different person.

“It won’t be a happy ‘welcome back’ unless your precious patron explains herself to me first!” Robbie spat as he glared threatening at Pacifica.

Ocean blue eyes rolled in annoyance as Pacifica crossed her arms over her chest. “And what exactly should I be explaining myself for?”

Robbie snarled. “Don’t play dumb with me! I got your little letter and I’m not bloody happy about it!”

Trigger raised a brow as he looked over at Pacifica in confusion. “A letter? You sent him a letter?”

“Of course not!” Pacifica protested.

“You didn’t send this?” Robbie asked as showed the girl a white envelope.

“Of course I didn’t send it! I think I would’ve remembered if I did!” Pacifica slightly yelled as she tightened her hands into fists.

“You dare to tell me that this is not the letter you sent?” Robbie threatened as if testing for the girl to prove him wrong.

“And what is it that I meant to have sent?” Pacifica asked, snatching the letter from the man’s hand. Opening it, she began to read, “Your days at the Opera House are numbered. Dipper Pines will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take his place.”

Everyone was silent for a moment as they let the words of the letter sink in. Nothing was making sense. It was almost as if the situation at hand was only getting nowhere without a proper answer fast. First, Dipper disappears and now everyone’s getting letters from an unknown person that no one knew. The only positive thing in matter so far was that Robbie came back, but it seemed that the negative factor only got bigger by the minute.

Power just about had enough with the stupid letters until –

“Dipper has returned.”

The quiet, soothing sound of man speaking flung over to all of their ears as they saw Ford, standing in the hallway with them.

Trigger couldn’t help but sigh in relief when he heard the news. “Oh, thank goodness. I thought something terrible had happened to him.”

“Do you know where he is?” Power asked as he wrapped his arm around his partner’s shoulder.

“Yes, he’s in his room right now resting.” Ford said as he gave the two adults a small smile to show that the young teen was fine.

“May I see him?” Pacifica asked as he looked over at the man with hope.

Ford gave a frown as he shook her head. “I’m sorry, Monsieur, but no. He wishes to not see anyone for a while.”

The girl gave a frown as she lowered her head down in disappointment.

“But, I do have a letter.” Ford stated as he pulled out a white envelope from his pocket.

Power held out his hand. “May I?” he asked as he watched the man hand the letter over to him. He gave a quick glance over to his partner before opening it.

“Well, what’s it say?” Robbie asked as he crossed his arms, impatiently.

“Gentlemen, 

I have now sent you several letters of the most amiable detailing how my theater is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance. Dipper Pines has returned to you, and I am anxious his career should progress. In the new production of II Muto, you will therefore cast Robbie as the pagegirl and put Dipper in the role of Countess. The role which Dipper plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pagegirl is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal. 

P.S. 

I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored? A disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant. 

B.C.” 

Silence fell the room when Power finished reading the letter. Whoever this B.C. person was it would seem that he thought he owned the Opera House. No one knew what to say by the sudden change of events.

Robbie gave a growl as the man walked over to Power, snatched the letter, and ripped it into pieces as he shot a death glare towards Pacifica.

“Dipper. It’s all about that stupid little brat! I can tell you all who probably sent that! The Vicomte – his lover!” the man yelled as he pointed an accusing finger towards the young girl’s way.

Ocean blue eyes glared as Pacifica tightened her hands into fists. “Oh sure, blame me just because me and Dipper have a history together! It’s not my fault you didn’t get the lead part just because the teen can sing better than you!”

“Why you little –“

“Enough!”

Both the man and girl stopped as they looked over to see a fuming Trigger.

“I have just about enough of you two yapping at each other nonstop. Whoever this B.C. person is he does not order Power and me around about are job, and since Dipper is in need working order it is only fair that Robbie gets the leading part while Mr. Pines plays the pagegirl; the silent role. That is, unless Robbie agrees to the do the show.”

Robbie gave a grin. “Of course I’ll do the show. My public needs their star don’t they?”

“Well then it’s settled. On with the show!”

________________________________________

The show was about to start as the Opera House was full of people. Everyone backstage wasn’t all that thrilled when they heard that Robbie was back, but were greatly happy that Dipper had returned safely.

Speaking of Dipper, the teen was nervous. He was actually pretty glad that he didn’t have to sing in the performance tonight even if he did have to play as a girl. Knowing his luck, Pacifica would probably find him and start to tease him nonstop about how cute and adorable he probably looked in a dress, and just embarrass the heck out of him. Just thinking about Pacifica’s express made him just want to hide under his bed and never come out.

A blush started to form on Dipper’s face as he watched until the show started. He had to calm himself down before someone thought he was sick or something. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes in order to calm his nerves. It wasn’t going to help him at all when he saw Pacifica out there in the audience. He’d probably be grinning like a cheshire cat out there when Dipper had to change out of his clothes. Nothing was going to be good for him tonight.

Suddenly, the lights on stage started to dim slightly as Dipper watched the curtains begin to raise. He quickly, yet carefully, made his way over to where he was supposed to be as the performance started. 

________________________________________

While the performance was a success so far, the sounds of the melodic voices brushed throughout the shadows. They seemed to want nothing but to make the unwanted voices stop as they swayed irritated. Yellow eyes glowed in the shadows as they watched the performance take place from above the rafters. Even though he sent a letter describing how the performance show have be done it would seem that the two managers at completely ignored his commands all together again.

A low growl started to form in the man’s throat as he started to make his way towards the balcony. If they weren’t going to listen to him by words, then they might by voice. 

________________________________________

Dipper ripped off his boyish disguise as he let the hidden dress fall into place under his clothes. His brown eyes darted straight to the floor when he saw that the extra attire was off of him. He knew if he met the eyes of his crush his face would be as red as a tomato. The only thing he could do was to remain calm and finish the performance without any distractions.

He had just finished his last step when –

“Did I not instruct that box five should be kept empty?”

Gasps were heard throughout the whole theater as he unknown voice boomed in the room. Murmurs started to roam the place as everyone looked up towards the balcony in order to see just who had interrupted the show.

Dipper was frozen in place as he could feel his body start to shake slightly.

“It’s him…” he whispered to himself, but apparently it had caught the man’s ears.

“Your part is silent you little toad!” he yelled, slightly as he moved over to the side in order to spray some mouth freshener into his mouth.

Dipper gave the man a glare as he started to mess with the sleeves of his dress. Man…how did girls wear these things? They were so uncomfortable and not to mention really flashy in the chest section. Dipper gave a gulp as he look up in the boxes to only regret it.

Pacifica was looking at him as Dipper could see that she was wearing her charming smile that would only make the teen’s legs quiver on the spot. Brown eyes met blue instantly as the brunette desperately started to try and cover himself up even if he did look like a complete fool in front of everyone. Who wouldn’t want to try and hide themselves when someone was watching your every move with such passion in their eyes that it just made your whole body want to melt into place?

The sounds of violins started to reach Dipper’s ears as the teen snapped out of his faze. The man’s voice was killing the brunette’s ears as he tried to act as if nothing went wrong when Robbie’s high voice made an awful croaking noise. Everyone stopped what they were doing as laughs and giggles from the audiences started to fill the theater. Dipper couldn’t help but snicker a little as well as he watched the man run off the stage in total embarrassment.

The curtains were dropped back down onto the stage as Power and Trigger quickly made their ways onto the stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize!” Power said as he bowed at the audience. “The performance will begin again in ten minutes time as to where the role of the Countess will be instead played by Mr. Pines!” he said as he looked from behind the curtain and desperately pulled Dipper out onto the stage as the audience cheered and clapped.

“W-wait, what?” Dipper started but to only be thrown back behind the curtain as he quickly started to make his way towards his dressing room.

“Until then, we would like to give you the ballet from Act 3 of tonight’s performance in order to show our apologies, thank you.” Trigger said as he took a hold of his partner’s arm, quickly making their way off the stage.

The stage was a horror flick as everyone quickly changed out of their costumes and the stage completely in about just 30 minutes. The audiences were laughing their butts off as they watched the whole thing happen on stage. The theater finally started to calm down when the music of the ballet finally started.

Too bad it would only last for just a few minutes.

Dipper was on his way towards the stage when he heard the bloody scream of his sister on stage. Fear and panic lingered in his mind as he hurriedly made his way towards the frightened people around him, thinking that something must’ve happened to Mabel, but it wasn’t.

The body hanging from the stage was more tragic then Dipper had imagined before his parents died. The cold, lifeless body was none other than…

…Stanley.


	6. AN

Hello. I am glad you are enjoying the story. I am sadden to say that this story will not continue for a little longer because I am going to still be busy. the earliest I can get the next chapter up is this Wednesday. so hang in tight! I am going to keep writing! 

Writing soon! 

ECS.


	7. Not a Chapter: But a Trailer for a new story i am writing!

Dipper and Mabel looked at the “Welcome to Gravity Falls sign.” Smiles came to their faces.  
“Dipper, Mabel!”   
“Kids!”   
Their Grunkles were still kicking and were happy to see the both of them.   
“Welcome back dudes.” The man of mystery Soos said.   
“It’s good to be back.” Dipper sighed.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dipper awoke in the mindscape. Everything was gray, except for one thing.   
“B-Bill? We destroyed you! Stan’s mind was whipped!” Dipper yelled.   
Bill was a copy of Dipper’s body in the suit from the “puppet show” incident. “Nope! Back and stronger than ever! Boy I am handsome in this right?” He asked as he twirled around.   
Dipper sighed in annoyance, “What do you want Bill?”   
“I want to make a deal.” He said simply.   
“I am not making anymore deals with you! Besides I don’t have anything that you could possibly want.”   
“Maybe not, but I have had a liking for you Pinetree. And I could do many things for you that you couldn’t possibly imagin!” he said with glee.   
He suddenly flew over to Dipper’s side and put an arm around him.   
“You could join me, I could make you all powerful.” He said while showing Dipper a blue fire coming from his hands. “Well Pinetree, what do you say?” Bill asked while extending his hand.   
“I told you, I am not making anymore deals with you Bill.” Dipper said.   
"A day will come when everything you love will be lost. Of that I am sure. But for now, watch your back Pinetree, things are going to get interesting...." Bill said and left.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You saw Bill?” Ford asked. Dipper nodded.   
“I thought he was gone?” Mabel asked.   
“He should have been,” Dipper said.   
\-------------------------------------

 

“You have one last chance to join me Pinetree.” Bill offered.   
“I said no Bill. And nothing you do is going to change my mind.” Dipper said defiantly.   
“Oh, I think I know your weak spot….” Bill chuckled.   
\---------------------------------------

 

“Bill is going to do something bad!! I know it!” Dipper yelled while pacing around the room.   
“Dipper you just need to calm down! Everything is going to be ok!” Ford said as he patted Dipper’s back.   
\-------------------------------------------------------

 

“Choose one. Or all will suffer.” Bill said. Dipper was strapped to a chair looking at three switches with three pictures. Mabel, Stan, and Ford.   
“I can’t!” Dipper cried.   
“Then are you ready to make our deal?” Bill asked. 

 

Bill’s Game. 

Coming Soon to Fanfiction, Archive of our own, and Wattpad.


	8. All I Ask Of You

Dipper ran through the corridors of the Opera House. Fear was lingering in his mind as he ran towards the roof; not caring if he ran over someone or not. The image of seeing Stanley hanging from the balcony of the stage continued to stay in his mind. He knew it wasn’t an accident as Power had called out to inform the people in the audience. Sure Stanley was a drunken, perverted man sometimes but he wasn’t stupid enough to get himself killed by hanging from a rope. No. Someone must’ve attacked him and did the job for him, and Dipper knew just who that culprit was...Bill.

Dipper could still remember the hatred and darkness that covered the man’s face when he had blown up in front of him that one time. Dipper was so scared that he thought the man was going to hit him instead of the poor lamps and candles placed around the room.

He thought he was going to die…actually…

Suddenly, a hand grabbed onto his arm, making him stop in his tracks. Fear crawled into the teen’s skin as he slowly turned around. But his fear was soon relieved when he saw that it was only Pacifica who had stopped him.

“Dipper, what’s wrong? You’re acting as if you saw a ghost or something.” Pacifica asked as worry shown in her eyes.

Dipper gave a shaky breath as he adverted his eyes away from the girl. He couldn’t think straight without worrying that Bill was probably looking over his shoulder, ready to attack and take him away again.

“Pacifica, we can’t stay here. It’s too dangerous.” Dipper exclaimed as he pulled his arm away from the girl’s grip and started to make his way towards the roof again.

“W-wait! Dipper, what are you talking about?” Pacifica yelled as she chased after the slightly frightened boy. She could see that the teen was heading towards the rooftop as he rounded corridor after corridor, apologizing every minute whenever he bumped into someone. What could have scared the boy so bad that with just one touch he would start hyperventilating with fear?

Pacifica watched as the teen started to climb up the stairs to the roof. She about had enough of this little chasing game as she finally decided to confront the teen.

“Why have you brought me here?” 

“We can’t go back there!” 

“We must return!” 

“He’ll kill you! His eyes will find us there!” 

“Dipper, don’t say that.” 

“Those eyes that burn!” 

“Don’t even think it.” 

“And if he has to kill a thousand men.” 

“Forget this waking nightmare.” 

“The Phantom of the Opera will kill…” 

“The phantom is a fable, believe me.” 

“…and kill again!” 

“There is no Phantom of the Opera.” 

Dipper wasn’t even listening to what Pacifica had to say anymore. Why couldn’t she just believe that she was in danger just like everyone else around him? The Phantom was real and he wasn’t going to stop at nothing until he got what he wanted.

Dipper ran up the spiral staircase as he started to speak what was in his mind; Pacifica not too far behind him.

“My God, who is this man…” 

“My God, who is this man…” 

“…who hunts to kill?” 

“…this mask of death?” 

“I can’t escape form him…” 

“Who is this voice you hear…” 

“…I never will!” 

“…with every breath?” 

“And in this labyrinth, where light is blind, the Phantom of the Opera if here/there inside your/my mind.” 

Snow fell from the sky as the two made their way outside. Pacifica quickly turned her body around as she watched the brunette with pity in her eyes. The teen was anything but ok as he continued to look around his surroundings as if he knew something was there. His hands clutching tightly over a yellow rose that the girl realized he held.

Fear and uncertainty covered over Dipper’s brown eyes as he tried to control his emotions. After seeing Stanley hanging from above the stage, memories of old and dark history started to flow his mind again. Memories of old that had once been forgotten had now come back to haunt him. Pain swirled through his body as he tried to blank and cloud out the horrid image in his head, but to only have his wishes rejected.

Even if he did try to forget, the memories would still live forever inside of him.

Dipper was so caught up in his own mind that he barely heard the words that left Pacifica’s mouth.

“Dipper, there is no Phantom of the Opera. I can promise you that.” Pacifica spoke as she started to make her way over towards the teen.

Dipper narrowed his eyes as he snapped his head around. Shocking Pacifica as the brunette started to walk closer to the stunned girl instead.

“Pacifica, I’ve been there, to his world of unending night. To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness.Pacifica, I’ve seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face, so distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face, in the darkness, darkness.” 

Dipper could still remember the Bill’s face when he first saw him. To be honest, he did look like a man that the teen had never seen before. His yellow colored skin was smooth and slightly rough when he had touched his face. His teeth were like razors, sharp and pointy as his sickly yellow colored eyes glowed dangerously yet warmly as if the rising sun on a hot day.

Even if he did look a little monstrous in the face that still didn’t faze Dipper as much as his anger. He was nothing but a man who looked as if he had been through enough pain to last him a lifetime, and that, Dipper could understand for he was once under the same circumstances as Bill.

Dipper moved his fingers around the yellow rose he held in his hands. The only symbol and proof that he had that the Phantom…no that Bill was real and not just his imagination. His muddy brown eyes gazed up and down the beautiful flower as he slowly started to walk away from Pacifica, who was slowly trying to take in the newly forward news.

“But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In that night there was music in my mind. And through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I’d never heard before.” 

“What you heard was a dream and nothing more.” 

“Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore.” 

“Dipper, Dipper.” 

Pacifica’s soothing voice flowed through Dipper’s ears as he slightly looked over at the girl behind him. The only other presence he felt was from his friend, so then why did he feel that he was being watched? The sound of snow crunching under moving feet continued to come closer as the brunette waited for the girl to reach him. He was slowly starting to calm himself down, saying that nothing was going to happen, that it was all in his head until –

“Dipper…” 

Dipper’s heart almost stopped as the familiar ghost chilled voice rang through the cold wind of winter. The teen’s breath started to hitch and grow rasp as he wildly moved his head around. He knew Bill was near. Now he had found him and he was going to take him away before –

Arms embraced the teen’s shaken form. Pacifica could feel Dipper’s tense form start to slowly relax as she tightened her hold around the teen; pulling him closer. After everything that the boy had told her, she wanted nothing more than to just hold the teen in her arms. She could tell Dipper was scared and all he wanted to do was make the teen forget about it all.

His fear. His pain.

Slowly, he took hold of Ezra’s hand and started to lead the teen closer to the center of the roof. The rose that was in the teen’s hand now was nothing but forgotten as the flower fell to the ground in a clump.

Dipper gazed his eyes up at Pacifica as he let the girl’s calming words wash over him.

“No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I’m here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I’m here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you.” 

Pacifica lifted one of her hands as she touched Dipper’s cheek gently. Brown eyes met blue instantly as a small smile slowly started to form on the younglings face.

“Say you’ll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That’s all I ask of you.” 

Dipper swiftly wrapped his arms around Pacifica as he felt the girl run her fingers through his hair. The action helped calm the boy’s embarrassment as he just realized he had confessed his love to his friend. He couldn’t help it, it just sorta came out. Plus, he felt safe with Pacifica unlike Bill who proved his point when he had frightened him so. Even though the masked man messed around with his body and made him feel things that he never thought he would ever feel in years, he knew that the feeling he felt towards Bill was lust instead of love. Which was something he didn’t want. He wanted to fall in love and have the other person fall in love with him as well.

And Pacifica fit the profile very well.

“Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light. You’re safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you.” 

Pacifica was stunned at first by the teen’s sudden confession, but she knew it was going to happen sooner or later. She had had a crush on the teen ever since they were little and she knew Dipper felt the same way about her. A smile started to form on her lips as she gently pulled the teen back a little in order to show that she accepted the boy’s feelings in return.

Dipper couldn’t help but blush when he saw the look on Pacifica’s face. He quickly adverted his eyes away from the girl embarrassed as he made his way over to the other side of the girl in order to think to himself.

“All I want is freedom, a world with no more night. And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me.” 

Dipper smiled as he slowly turned around to only see that Pacifica was smiling as well. The girl held her hand towards the teen as an invitation for him to follow her. Shyly, Ezra took hold of Pacifica’s hand as he let the girl lead him around the snow covered field.

“Then say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you, here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Dipper, that’s all I ask of you.” 

“Say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you.” 

“Share each day with me, each night, each morning.” Both teens said as Pacifica pulled Dipper closer towards her in order to wrap her arms around him. Dipper placed his hands on the girl’s chest as he looked up at Pacifica’s warm and welcoming face.

“Say you love me…” 

“You know I do.” 

“Love me, that’s all I ask of you.” 

Pacifica placed a hand on the back of Dipper’s neck as she slowly moved closer to the boy’s face. With a gasp, brown eyes flashed open wide when his lips met with warm, soft ones. Dipper couldn’t help but smile as he allowed his eyes to slip shut and wrapped his arms around Pacifica’s neck as he opened his mouth slightly. He’d never really kissed many people, but he was happy that he at least seemed to know some things.

Pacifica moved her hand from Dipper’s neck to mess around with his hair as she slid her tongue into the younger teen’s mouth making Dipper moan slightly as he tightened his hold on his friend. With a sigh, the teen pulled back from the girl as he looked up at the girl with slight glazed eyes. A smile formed on Dipper’s face as placed his forehead on the other’s as they both gazed into each other eyes with passion.

“Anywhere you go let me go too. Love me, that’s all I ask of you…” 

Pacifica kissed Dipper again only this time it was a soft peck as they both pulled back again to gaze at each other. Everything was perfect. Not even once did Dipper think about Bill or his past memories that irrupted his mind tonight. His mind was only set on the girl before him and only him. It was just the thing that the teen needed in order to go along with his life without any worry.

He wished this moment could last forever, but he knew it couldn’t

With a sigh, Dipper closed his eyes as he moved away from Pacifica.

“I should go. They’re probably wondering where I am.” He said he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Pacifica couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s shy actions towards her. “I’ll come with you if you want?” she asked as she placed a hand on one the teen’s shoulders.

Dipper smiled as he looked up at the girl. “Thanks Pacifica.”

Pacifica gave a smile in return as she lead the teen back into the Opera House where they would be safe for another night.

The rose that was left by Dipper’s forgotten hands still laid alone on the cold snow covered ground. Its dark bright yellow petals showing the only vivid color in the cold dark night as snow danced around its figure. The sound of feet crunching under the snow started to fill the air as the mysterious person picked up the rose with sorrowful eyes.

“I gave you my music, made your song take wing. And now, how you’ve repaid me, denied me, and betrayed me. She was bound to love you when she heard you sing. Dipper…” 

Yellow eyes closed shut tightly as Bill gripped onto the rose with a burning passion. He was the one who made Dipper the way he was. If it wasn’t for him then this other girl wouldn’t have even come into the picture between him and the teen’s relationship.

Pain and hurt clung onto his now breaking heart as he tried his best to his tears in check. He was there when the two were singing and confessing their love for each other. He had heard everything and could hardly even breathe when he saw the two kiss with so much passion that the moan that left Dipper’s lips was enough to send the man over the edge.

It should’ve been him who made Dipper feel that way. Not this new girl who just all of a sudden popped up out of nowhere. It should be his hands, lips, and feelings that swirled through Dipper’s mind whenever he feels alone or wants to be loved by someone. Not this other girl. Not her. Not anyone.

Bill’s sadness and pain slowly started to change as his grip on the rose was more of a wild animal ready to tare about its food. Yellow petals fell to the ground as rage and anger started to fill the man’s now stone heart. With a snarl, he throws the rest of the now dead flower to the ground as he runs over to the edge of the roof and screams out his rage and furry for the one person who broke him.

“You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!” 

If he wasn’t allowed to have Dipper for his own, then no one was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! Can you poop now? no go on, take a crap. take one here. but anyway, thanks for sticking by me and reading this! it means so much to me. see you when I write the next chapter.


	9. This is SO weird

does anyone else think ots weird that i m listening to Hellfire while typing this chapter? I think its weird... 

 

Oh by the way i am typing the next chapter.... Should be up soon... 

:) ;)


	10. Why So Silent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! that took forever! Anyway here is the next chapter folks! :)

Music filled the halls of the Opera House. Couples with mixed matched costumes danced throughout the room as their masks glistened by the touch of the lights. Decorations to golden chandeliers hanging from the rooftops to the beautiful piles of mesmerizing flowers glistened with gold rims their petals. Everything was perfect as the guests danced and laughed without a care in the world; as well as forgetting about the horrors that once corrupted their minds were nothing but loss memory. Tonight was a celebration in order to be happy and welcoming as the two managers greeted every face they saw in appease.

Dipper was still making his way towards the ball with Pacifica a few inches in front of him. As much as he enjoyed dancing and having fun, he simply didn’t really see any order as to why he still had to go. It would’ve been fine if Pacifica had just agreed to let them ditch the ball and just sneak off to who knows where. But, of course, he had to be dragged into going as always. If the girl wasn’t the patron of the Opera House maybe things would be different, but really, he wasn’t complaining.

The sound of chain rattling caught the teen’s ears as he looked down. A smile was soon plastered on his face as he watched the silver ring glide around his neck. Who would’ve thought his world would be turned upside down in just a moment. Excitement jolted through his veins as he took hold of the silver ring while fiddling with it to keep his emotions in check. If anyone saw him this happy they would think he was probably sick or something. He wasn’t really all that welcoming when he first started to live in the Opera House, which really, who would blame him.

They were just about to make it to the ballroom when suddenly a thought hit Dipper’s mind. He never understood why he didn’t think about it before. ‘What if Bill finds out?’ Fear struck the brunet’s heart as if someone had just punch him in the gut. How stupid could he be? If Bill found out that he was engaged to Pacifica there’s no telling what the man would do to make sure he never married the blond.

Dipper stopped dead in his tracks as he clutched the ring in his hands tighter. He didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be separated or even afraid of what might happen to him if he married Pacifica. He’d rather die than to the live forever with Bill. The thought of it just left a dreadful taste in his mouth. Even so, how was he supposed to let Pacifica agree with him? He knew the girl didn’t believe in the Phantom but he still had to try. It wasn’t like he was –

“Dipper?”

The sudden voice strung Dipper out of his thoughts as he looked up. Pacifica was a few feet in front of him as he could see worry shown in the girl’s blue eyes. He must’ve dosed off right before they were about to go inside the room; judging by the stern hand on the door handle. Brown eyes turned towards the ground as the teen hugged one of his arms nervously.

What was he supposed to say? That he didn’t think telling everyone about their engagement was a good idea cause Bill might find out about it? Which was mainly true, but how was he supposed to make Pacifica believe that?

“Dipper? Dipper, are you ok?” Pacifica asked as she slowly made her way over to the teen. She was about to put her hand on his shoulder when the other stepped away from her. “Dipper? What’s wrong?” she asked, again only this time more sternly.

Dipper gave a start as he heard the girl’s voice. She was starting to get aggravated with him. A sigh soon left his mouth as he slowly looked up at the girl. ‘Well, might as well try.’ He thought to himself as he started to speak.

“Pacifica…can you…promise me something?” Dipper asked as he watched the girl fold her arms over her chest.

“What is it?”

“Well…can you…promise not to tell anyone we’re in engaged?”

Silence filled the room as Dipper waited for the other’s answer. Just hearing him say those words made him sound like an idiot, and it wasn’t helping him feel any better by the look Pacifica was giving him. The expression the girl was giving him completely read ‘did you really just ask me that?’ kind of look. He had to admit it wasn’t his best choice of words but what else was he supposed to say?

The sound of a cough could be heard as the teen looked to see that Pacifica was trying to get his attention. Dipper waited patiently, or rather, eagerly for the girl’s answer; hoping she would agree with him. But no, instead he got –

“You’re ashamed of it?”

...

What. The. Hell. Was. That?!

Dipper grew stunned by the words he had just heard. Ashamed of it? Why in the world would Pacifica think he was ashamed of being with her? In fact, he was rather honored to be marring her not ashamed!

“What?!” Dipper yelled as he looked Pacifica dead in the face. “What are you talking about? No, I’m not ashamed of it! What in the world gave you that idea?”

Pacifica gave a smirk as she unfolded her arms while slowly making her way towards the teen. “Then why do you want me to keep it a secret? We don’t have anything to hide, right?”

“I guess…but still –“Dipper started but was quickly shut short when he noticed the close distance between the both of them. Heat rose up on the teen's face as he quickly adverted his eyes away and onto the floor. Pacifica chuckled at the teen's shyness as she cupped the teen's chin with her hand, and moved his face up so he was looking at her.

"Why should I make a promise to something I know you don't want?"

Dipper was about to give a remark when he was suddenly pulled forward to only feel warmth come to his lips. Brown eyes widened by the sudden turn of events to only slip shut moments later. He knew he was losing the battle but how was he supposed to reason with the girl if his body felt as if it was fire? Nothing seemed to matter anymore as the teen slowly started to wrap his arms around Pacifica’s neck.

The sound of the door opening caught Dipper’s ears as the teen desperately backed away from the girl as he watched two girls walk by them. Pacifica gave the teen a confused glance as she watched the brunette breathe heavily up against the wall. What was the matter with him? Of all her days Pacifica has never seen her friend act like this; especially in public. Sure she could understand why the teen could be embarrassed to show affection in public instead behind closed doors, but this…this was just not like him at all.

“Dipper, are you sure you’re alright?” Pacifica asked as she placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder.

Dipper gave a start as he looked up to only see blue eyes staring back at him with worry. Guilt swirled through his body as he looked away from the other. He didn't mean to react like that. It's just with Bill on his mind he couldn't help but feel to be alert for anything...even if it meant pushing your lover away from you while during a passionate moment...

A sigh left his lips as he rubbed his hand over his arm uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, Pacifica...it's just...just please promise me you won't say anything." He said, brown eyes turning upward as they stared up at the other pleadingly.

"Dipper..." Pacifica mumbled as she made an attempt to touch the boy again but to only be rejected.

"No Pacifica, please don't they'll see!" Dipper slightly exclaimed as he made an attempt to back away, but to only realize that he was trapped when his back made contact with the wall.

"Well, then let them see." Pacifica said as she placed both of her hands on each side of the teen's body; pinning him to the wall. "It's an engagement not a crime."

"Dipper, what are you afraid of?" Pacifica asked as she lifted up the brunette's head in order for him to look at her.

She didn't understand why he was so scared. A while ago he was just fine and extremely happy when she asked Dipper to marry her, but now the teen was acting as if he didn't trust anything or anyone. With just one touch he goes into alert mode that it was starting to worry the girl even more. She thought that everything would be fine again after they had their little moment up on the roof. She thoughts he made Dipper feel safe and not afraid of anything, but it would seem that the teen was still having trouble over the shock.

Dipper did nothing but stare back at Pacifica when she was asked the question. What was he afraid of? 'Losing you...' the teen thought as he took hold of the others hand that was placed on his cheek. He wasn't scared or worried if people saw them like this; he could care less if they had a problem with it. No. The thing that scared him was the fact that if he wasn't too careful then one minute he'd be in Pacifica's arms when next he's being pulled and taken away from her by Bill. Just thinking about losing Pacifica made the teen's stomach ache with nausea. He'd rather die than to be separated from the girl forever.

The sound of music filled the room around them as Dipper gave a quick glance over towards the door. It would appear that it didn't close all the way when those two girl walked by them. The sight of it was just enough to pull Dipper back to his senses. Why were they here standing in the hallway? They had a ball to get to! With a defenseless sigh, the teen gave a small smile as he pulled Pacifica’s hand away from his face and started making his way towards the ballroom.

"Dipper?"

Pacifica's voice rang through the air as the brunette stopped midway in his track to turn and see the other looking at him rather confused. Dipper rolled his eyes as a smirk started to dance around his face. "Pacifica..."

"Let's not argue." 

Pacifica stood silent for a moment before a grin started to slowly form on her lips as she started making her way over towards the teen.

"Let's not argue..." 

"Please pretend!" 

"I can only hope..." 

"I/You will understand in time." 

Dipper's once grinning face was soon turned into awe. Couples everywhere danced around the ballroom floor as they enjoyed there time at the party. The eagerness of just wanting to jump right into the crowd was more than overwhelming to the young teen. He could see that most of the girls that he usually danced with were off having the time of their life as there partners twirled, ducked, and lifted them up as they danced.

A smile soon crossed the weary teen as he soon spotted his sister standing off to the side with group of her friends. He was happy to see that she was having fun but he sometimes wished she would let loose some whenever it came to dancing in public. Sure she danced on stage just fine, but whenever they have a party or something like this the girl would always tense up and shy away at the opportunity to dance in front of people. She was a great dancer but as much as he tried he knew that his sister's talent wasn't dancing; it was drawing.

The girl was a natural at it. She even told Dipper herself that she'd rather be an artist then a dancer any day. At first, the he didn't quite understand it but after watching and seeing how she acts when it comes to those two types of things, he understood perfectly why she would rather draw than dance.

The sound of a cough sprung Dipper out of his thoughts as he turned his attention to where Pacifica was. He'd almost forgotten that she was even there which was really not a good seeing as how they were dating and everything. A smile was formed on the girl's face as Dipper looked at her in confusion until a hand was placed in front of him.

"May I have this dance?" Pacifica asked as she held her hand out for Dipper to take. A chuckle was soon brought to her as she watched the teen grow slightly embarrassed by the sudden question. Ever since they had made it to the ball Pacifica could see the longing and want in her lovers eyes. She might not be a good dancer but she wasn't going to have Dipper miss out on something that he enjoyed doing.

Dipper grew speechless as he looked from Pacifica’s hand to her face. Was she serious? He knew the girl wasn't that much of a dancer and didn't really like it when they were kids, but she was really asking him to dance with her. Heat started to rise up on the teen's face as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck before answering. “But what if they see?” 

"So what if they see?" Pacifica said as she took hold of the teen's hand and pulled him towards her. Dipper grew startled by the sudden action as he fell forward into the others arms. He slowly lifted his face up to only see the girl smiling down at him lovingly. "All that matters is..." Pacifica pulled the teen back away from her as he twirled her around before dunking him over her side, "...that you look at me."

Dipper grew stunned as he let the other lift him back up onto his feet. He wasn't really expecting that from Pacifica. The girl usually didn't know what to do when having to be the leader, but it seems that she knows what she's doing. Dipper grew a grin as he chuckled slightly at his wondering thoughts. "Since when did you learn how to dance properly, Pacifica?"

Pacifica noticed the teasing sound in his voice as she wrapped one of her arms around the teen's waist while pulling him closer. "I might not look it but I do know some things about dancing." She said as she took hold of Dipper's hand and started dancing with him.

Dipper couldn't help but smile to himself as he followed Pacifica's footsteps as they danced together around the room. He couldn't tell if anyone was watching them but he really didn't care if they did. His life was completely turned upside down after the past month. Some of it he had to admit was for the better, for if it wasn't for Robbie storming out that one day during rehearsal the teen probably wouldn't be here dancing with Pacifica now. And sure he had Bill to deal with too but he could handle him. If Pacifica was by his side he knew nothing was impossible, which was one of the reasons why he loved her so much.

'If only it could be like this forever...' Dipper thought to himself as he started to close his eyes in order to lose himself in the moment. He was suddenly turning around as Pacifica twirled him around before finally pulling him back closer to her. The two of them suddenly stopped moving as they looked up at each other in a slight daze. Even if Bill took Dipper away from Pacifica the teen knew that worrying about it would get him nowhere. He'd rather saver the moments like these and re-live them in his mind every chance he got.

Pacifica lifted her hand up to the teen's cheek as she slightly pushed the boy's face up. The teen knew what the girl was asking for, and without a moments' thought, brought his head closer to the other as they both shared a passionate kiss. He didn't care if anyone saw him now. All he knew what that he was with Pacifica, the one he loved, and that was all he needed right then.

Suddenly, a cry was sprung out through the room as everyone stopped what they were doing. Dipper even pulled away from the kiss as he watched everyone in the room gasp and stare in horror at the sight they were seeing. Music stopped as unwanted eyes of visitors gazed up and around the staircase that was before hand. Brown eyes followed the unwanted stares to only freeze in terror. There, on top of the staircase, stood a man with a black mask over his face while dressed in nothing black and gold colors. A golden eye illuminated off of the lights in the room as they looked about the room as if they were searching for something, or someone.

'No...' was the only thought that ran through Dipper's mind as he scarily started moving backwards. Why? Why of all the days did he have to show up? He knew something bad was going to happen today he just knew it! It was even the reason as to why he didn't want to come to the party in the first place. But none of that mattered anymore. All that he knew was that he had to get away from here and fast before something terrible happened. He was about to make a dash towards his room when he was suddenly grabbed by the arm.

Dipper grew stiff as he slowly turned his head around in fear of what he would see, but instead of Bill, it was Pacifica who had stopped him.

"Dipper, what's wrong?" Pacifica asked, worriedly. 

The teen didn't even answer for his eyes were locked on the place where Bill was. Pacifica turned her head around in order to see where the teen was looking to only tighten her hold on the boy's arm. It was the first time she had seen the man that gave her Dipper fears and if he was a threat to her lover then he was a threat to her. Pacifica pulled the teen closer to her body as they both watched as the masked man started making his way down the stairs.

"Why so silent, good Masseurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good Masseurs? I have written you an opera." 

Bill was halfway down the stairs as he spoke throughout the crowd. No one said a word for they were too shocked or either scared to even make a remark at the mysterious man. At the mention of him writing an opera struck Dipper's heart as he looked over at the man to see him pull out a black folder from his pocket. Curiosity was filling his mind as he peeked his head a little out from behind Pacifica in order to see the man better.

"Here I bring the finished score, Don Juan Triumphant!" 

Shivers started to run through Dipper's body as he watched the masked man throw his work down onto the floor while pulling out a sword from his side. The look in the man's eyes showed that he was enjoying himself. His gloved hands gliding along the side of the sword as he walked around in almost a daze. Disgust showed on Dipper's face as he watched Bill. How could anyone enjoy wanting to hurt people? Or even kill? Just the thought of killing innocent people made the teen's stomach twist and form into knots as he tried moving closer to the warm presence before him.

"Fondest greetings to you all. A few instructions just before rehearsal starts. Bobbie must be taught to act, not his normal trick of strutting around the stage. Our Don Juan must lose some weight it's not healthy for a man about his age. And my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts." 

Bill announced as he dangerously walked around the people before him while threatening them with his weapon. No one said a words as they watched the man point his sword straight into one of the Opera House's main singers. Silenced filled the room as everyone held their breath as they watched Bill push the tip of the sword closer to the inside of the man's stomach, but luck was short for the man stopped right before he could've stabbed the poor man in the guts. Power and Trigger didn't know what to think as they watched the man walk over towards them. The sword was soon pointed straight at them in the face as Power wrapped his arms around his partner’s shivering body in a protective before Bill backed away from them.

Dipper had just about enough of this as he quickly adverted his eyes away from the scene before him. Bill was getting closer to him so if he just looked away and didn't make any eye contact then he should be fine. Besides, he couldn't watch the people he loved and cared about be tormented by the man who he thought was his angel. Who had ever heard of an angel killing innocent people for no apparent reason whatsoever? He hadn't that's for sure.

The sound of metal clanking together caught the teen's ears before -

"And as for our star, Mr. Dipper Pines." 

Dipper grew stunned as he heard the mention of his name. Slowly, he turned his head over towards the front to see Bill looking down at him with a wicked gleam look in his eyes.

"No doubt he'll do his best. It's true, his voice is good. He knows, though should he wish to excel? He has much still to learn. If pride would let him return to me, his teacher. His teacher..." 

Silence fell upon the room. No one said a word as they looked upon the two males in front of them. Dipper was speechless as his brown eyes widened slightly by the sudden words that left Bill's mouth. He was his teacher? As much as the teen didn't want to believe it, he knew it was true. He was his angel of music and it was only him who had taught his voice how to sing like the way he does now.

Brown eyes met gold instantly as time suddenly started to slow down to a pace. Dipper couldn't help but feel mesmerized by the man before him. Instead of feeling fear and nervousness he felt want and longing as he slowly started to make to his way towards the man. His hand that was once clutched into a tight embrace was now gone and swaying loosely by his side. He couldn't understand what he was feeling as his steps became slower before he was finally in front of the masked man.

The feelings he felt from before when he first met Bill started to rise up from the surface. The man was nothing but a person to Dipper as the teen's mouth slowly start to turn up into a smile as he stared up at the man happily.

Bill’s face was nothing but pure silence as his eyes gazed at the teen before him. His insides tingled with the power of want as he strongly tried to keep his self-control at bay. The last thing he wanted was to scare the raven away from him so he could go back crawling over to the other girl.

A low growl started to form in the man’s throat as his gold eyes made a quick glance over towards where his enemy laid. The sight was rather amusing to the man as he watched the other do nothing but glare at the two of them. Perhaps he could have a little fun with this as he slowly started to move his hand over towards Dipper’s chest. His grin grew even more as he watched the other start to form her hands into fists.

Everything was perfect until his hand grazed over something.

Bill's eyes quickly turned over towards where his hand had touched to only see a silver chain placed around the teen's neck. How did he not notice that before? But that wasn't what got the man's attention. No. It was the fact that a silver ring was attached to it.

Anger started to rise up in the man's body as he forcibly took a hold of the ring and quickly stripped it off of the teen's neck. Dipper gave a start as he felt the chain around him snap as he quickly looked down, but to only have his face look back up as Bill grabbed ahold of the his jaw rather tightly so he was looking straight at him.

"Your chains are still mine! You belong to me!" 

Dipper grew stunned as he was forcibly thrown back onto the stairs.

"Dipper!" Pacifica shouted as she quickly caught the boy in her hands before his body made contact with the floor.

Dipper gave a start as he quickly reassured himself before standing back onto his feet. What just happened? A minute ago they were just looking at each other and then he pushes him away. ‘Why did he get so mad? Don’t tell me he –!‘ Dipper didn’t have to finish his thought as he quickly looked down to only see that the ring Pacifica gave him was missing. ‘No…’ the brunette thought as he quickly looked up to only freeze in terror.

Bill’s fists clutched tightly around the silver chain as his gold eyes glared venomously up at the teen. Dipper’s body shook uncontrollably as he watched the masked man drop down from the floor into the underground levels of the Opera House. Gasps and worried chants filled the room as people watched the mysterious man vanish before them.

Dipper was still frozen stiff as his eyes stayed glued on the spot that once held Bill’s precious. Not even Pacifica shaking him could snap him out of his horrid state. Nothing was ever going to be the same again. If only he had just stayed in his room then none of this would've happened! No one would be in danger because of him…not even Pacifica…

A curse left Pacifica's lips as she stopped shaking Dipper. The boy was even more frightened then the first time she saw him like this, and now she knew why and who had made him this way. A glare started to form on her face as she looked over to the spot where the man used to stand. The hole in the ground stood emptily before them as the girl slowly reached a hand to her side. Just because Bill had a weapon didn't mean she didn't have one either.

Without a moments' thought, Pacifica quickly made a dash towards the hole and dissented down into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I started this chapter back in December during my school break. and next thing I know its April and its a week before my spring break! i had so many things to do. school, varsity sports, honor roll, etc. you understand right? well i absolutely PROMISE the next chapter will be out sooner.


	11. AN

So, so, SOOOOOOOOO sorry this is another authors note from me. I havn't watched Gravity Falls or Phantom of the Opera for quite a while and that made lose quite a bit of motivation for this piece. before you start to have a panic attack, i'm not cancelling this work just taking another short break as school has got me SWAMPED at the moment because of finals and what not. but I will write another chapter I pinkie promise! (and not wait a month before posting it... he he...) 

that's all for now, don't be too mad at me alright? 

Ecs OUT!


End file.
